


Born To Die

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Wakes & Funerals, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam deals with greif behind Dom's death.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Born To Die

It had been a week since Adam lost the love of his life that week was one of the worst he had ever experinced Adam didnt feel like doing anything he just sat in his room on his bed in tears Tom and Mikey tried to comfort him but it was of no use.

Today was the day of Dom's funeral and only his closets friends and family were to attend but that didnt stop a group of fans and paparazzi from gathering outside the Church doors.

Adam sat through Dom's service with tears in his eyes, once asked to view the casket one last time Adam couldnt contain himself he sobbed salty warm tears all over the casket while the Minister gave him a look of annoyance.

His mother tried to comfort him but no kind motherly affirmations could ease his pain.

After the funeral Dom's family gathred at his childhood home for a recption while everyone ate and talked Adam just sat in the coner of the living room fliping through pictures of Dom on his phone.

Mabey Dom was born to die Adam thought to himself, mabey he was not meant to live past 22.

Adam felt so broken and hopelsss he just wanted to end it all and be with Dom in eternity but he knew the he couldnt do that to his famliy.

He would just have to stay strong for them and Dom's fans he had to keep Yungblud's legacy alive.


End file.
